Something Stupid
by Shinning Venus
Summary: Viratserum changes everythng *finished* SS/HG


Author's Note : I've just realize that I've made millions of mistakes in grammar and spellings in this story. So, I decide to fix it and . . . well, I hope this one is better. Thank you for the all 9 reviewers that has been very kind to spare some time and wrote their opinion :)  
  
Something Stupid.  
  
***  
  
I know I stand in line until you think we have the time to spend the evening with me  
  
And if we go some place to dance, I know there's a chance you won't be leaving with me  
  
And afterwards we drop into a quite little place and have a drink or two,  
  
And I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you ~robbieWilliams & Nicole Kidman, Something stupid~  
  
***  
  
Is it a wrong think if say that I'm in love? Actually, this is the first time I've ever felt that . . . weird feeling. My stomach feels tighter whenever I saw her. And I sometimes swear that I'm blushing. Maybe some of you think that I can just ignore her, but noo. . .I have to face her 3 times a week, and have I mention that I'm a teacher and she is a student so I practically saw her every single day . . . it's a torture you know. I want to pull her and kiss her senseless, but noo, she will most likely kill me, or worse, get me fired.  
  
Oh god, there she goes. Her brown hair is untidy as usual. I realize that she could be the only girl in the whole castle who didn't fusses herself with combing her hair every morning. She still looks cute though. She always take her seat in the front row unless Potter and Weasley pulled her and made her sit with them on the back row, along with another Gryffindors.  
  
Oh well, here we go. . .  
  
"Today we are going to made a Viratserum" I said coldly. Her eyes lit up with excitement and I almost smiled. I know she always been fascinated with dangerous, complex potion. Hey, Sevvie , don't smile. The kids might thinking something's wrong with you. I put a cold glare on them and said "This potion is a very complex one. You may choose your own pair but Miss Greanger, move to the seat in front of my desk. I believe you can work alone."  
  
Put one cold sneer sev, she won't be suspicious.  
  
But oddly, she just blushed and muttered "Yes sir" while she put her books in her bag. Her bag is full. I even wondered how my thick potion text book fits into it. But she manages and with some difficulties, she moved her heavy cauldron from the back row to the front. I grabbed her potion supply box and helped her. Ok, bad move, she's looking at me with a. . . is that a thank you look ?  
  
"Thank you professor" She murmured quietly. I just nodded and drop the box on her table. She starts chopping the Mint leaves and I found myself staring at her. I slapped myself quietly and decide to check on the other's job.  
  
" Mr. Longbottom, the potion supposed to be blue, not pink!"  
  
"Mr. Potter, how many time have you stir it ? That potion seems like a sleeping draught, not a truth serum"  
  
"well done Mr.Malfoy, you did well"  
  
Gee sev, nice act. I was sure that I covered my whole emotion and act like my usual self. Time to check on Greanger.  
  
I turned to her and I found a perfect potion. Clear like water and she has bottle it . I forced a thin smile and said "are you done Miss greanger?"  
  
"Yes sir" She said quietly. Hold on, did she just. . . blush ?  
  
I opened the vial and give it a smell. Perfect.  
  
"Well done Miss Greanger"  
  
God, why can't I just call you Hermione ? Your name is beautiful for god's sake! She is blushing again. I know she is pleased. Good move Sev. I put the bottle on the table and tapped the blackboard. Everyone looks up quickly.  
  
"It seems that none of you except Miss Granger has finished" I started "I am quite disappointed. You are supposed to finish that serum, less than a hour!"  
  
Check on Hermione. She's looking down, obviously blushing again. Continue Sev.  
  
"still, I am not sure about this serum. I need someone to test on it. . . Miss Greanger. Do you mind ?"  
  
ALERT! ALERT! Wrong phrase! It's supposed 'thank you for participating Miss Greanger'. Great, now I sound like a nice, polite teacher. Dumb you, Severus.  
  
But Hermione smiles weakly and said "I don't mind Professor"  
  
She approached to me and I handed her the vial. She drinks it and soon, she is looking emptily to the front. I grab my chair for her. I don't want her to fall down in the middle of . . . I Interrogation /I  
  
"What is your name ?" I asks  
  
"Hermione Greanger" She answered  
  
"Where did you were born ?"  
  
"Moscow"  
  
Moscow ? Nobody ever mention Russia before. . . oh well.  
  
"Who are your best friends ?"  
  
"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley"  
  
"Is it true that you went to Bulgaria this summer ?" I ask with a cold tone. . . I'M JEALOUS FOR THAT RUDDY SEEKER FOT FOD'S SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"No. it would be wrong " she said with a blush. I raised my eyebrow and said "Why ?"  
  
"Because I love somebody and I don't want him to be jealous"  
  
the Slytherin explode with laughter. Maybe I should stop this before it's too late. . .  
  
"Who is the lucky person ?" Draco Malfoy shouted before I could do anything  
  
Uh oh. . . .  
  
"Severus Snape"  
  
WHAT ???  
  
Everyone went quite. This is bad. . . this is really bad. I start gaping and blinking in disbelieve. She Love Me ??? is this a miracle??? I waved my wand and her eyes came into focus. She blinked a few time after saw my reaction and the rest of the class' reaction  
  
"err, what did I say?' She asks. I turned to her but Malfoy speak first (speak of the devil)  
  
"You just said that you love professor Snape"  
  
The class boomed with laughter from the Slytherin. I watched Hermione's eyes swelled with tears. She stood up so quickly and. . . OUCH! She slapped me.  
  
"how dare you" She said with pure rage in her voice "how dare you ask things like that to me. . . " She start sobbing and in one swift motion, she grabbed her books and ran out from the class  
  
I-m-d-o-o-m-e-d  
  
~*~  
  
She is not in the next class , nor dinner. Potter and Weasley are sure that she is not in the castle anymore ( I swear that they knew from that ruddy parchment) so, there is only a few options, she went into the forest, or into the village. Minerva checked the village and she said she's not there. And where's the hell is Hagrid when we needed him ?  
  
Ok, Ok, I did found Hagrid, but it's the same when he isn't there. Drunk from the brandy. Urgh, That man never learn.  
  
Albus just summoned me. . . bad feeling here. . .  
  
"What is it Albus ?" I asks. Albus send me a small smile and said "Do you know where Hermione is ?"  
  
"No sir. All I know she ran from my class this morning."  
  
Albus sighed, obviously not very pleased to hear this. I glanced down and suddenly become very interested with my nails. Albus cleared his throat and said "Do you know why, Severus ?'  
  
"no"  
  
Bad time to lie sev.  
  
"yes" I said finally. "she. . . she is under viratserum effect when I am asking her infront of the class and then Malfoy made her as whohercrushwasandansshesaiditwasme"  
  
"Sorry Severus, did you just say that Hermione's crush is. . . you ?"  
  
"yes"  
  
Ok, my did I have to blush now ? Why, why, WHY ??? and Albus, do stop laughing! It's not funny and you are not making everything easier!!  
  
"I am sorry Severus" Albus said between laughter "but this is quite . . . shocking"  
  
"Ha ha Albus" I said dryly. Albus smiles and said "and do you . . ."  
  
"No" I said quickly  
  
Lie again Sev ? You're turning pretty good with it.  
  
"really ?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"yes, I do"  
  
"Do love her ?"  
  
"yes."  
  
Dumb  
  
"no!" I said quickly "I don't love her!"  
  
"you are lying Severus Snape. . . you are one bad liar. . . don't you that your ear move when you are lying ?"  
  
"What are you talking about ?"  
  
"Severus, I know you are lying, so, thank you for volunteering to search miss Greanger in the woods"  
  
"it's cloudy outside"  
  
"are you afraid of rain ?"  
  
Albus, when I'm done with this, you're one dead man.  
  
~*~  
  
I can't believe this. This is the worst moment to enter the forest. This is a STORM not a RAIN. Only armed with a small knife and my wand, I enters the forest and you know what, if there's no one girl I really care about, I won't get inside this forest. I light up a torch and cast a spell so the water won't turn it off  
  
"Miss Greanger, are you around ??" I yelled all the way. I don't know how long I have walk, but what I know is I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm soaking, and I'm shivering. I hears a muffled sobs. If I didn't saw a heavy bag under me, I would think that the crying one is a Augurey. I climbed the tree and . . . is that a tree house ?  
  
I climed a bit more and enters the dark room from the window. The sobs is louder now  
  
"Miss Greanger ?" and someone cried. I waved my wand and said "lumos"  
  
I almost screamed when I saw her face. Red and her eyes are red too. She quickly wiped her tears and said "Professor Snape ? you're soaking!"  
  
"Yes , thank you for the attention, Greanger" I said sarcastically. She blushed and grabbed her own wand. She point it on something but soon, the dark room is filled with soft glow of candles. She jumped down from the chair and grabbed something from the bed and gave it to me  
  
"use this Professor."  
  
"No Thank you. You can use it. "I said quietly. But well, damn gryffindor. She pushed me and I fall down on a couch. She throw the blanket and said "use it Professor. I'm not the one who's shivering"  
  
"damn Gryffindor " I muttered but I wrapped the blankets around me tighter. She smiles and said "thank you"  
  
I just sat there while she sat on the windowsill, looking down. I realize she is not wearing her usual school robes, but a muggle clothes (jans or jens or something. . .) worth a question  
  
"err, greanger ?"  
  
She turned to me and said "yes sir ?"  
  
"What are you wearing ? That is not the school robe"  
  
"this sir ? this is a T-shirt and this is a Jeans" She answered with an amused twinkle in her eyes. I nodded and muttered thank you. Silence for another minutes and I guess she went bored. She takes a yellow box out and with one move, music came out from it. I jumped and pointed it with my wand. Hermine quirked her eyebrow and said "This? This is a boombox"  
  
"BoomBox ?"  
  
"Yeah, you can play Cds with this"  
  
"CDs?"  
  
Hermione sighed and take a seat beside me. . . I've never been so close to her like this. . . I can even smell her. She smelt like rain. I found it cool though. She stopped the music and opened the lid. Then, she takes a thin. . . mirror ?  
  
"This is a CD. In it, you can contain stuffs. Music, pictures, Movies, etc. Now, you just have to put it in the box" She show me how "And then you close it, press 'play' and. . ." she pushed play and music starts again. I grinned and said "Muggles are crazy"  
  
She grinned too. God she's beautiful. She starts doing something with the box and move from a song into another. I don't know all of it. Some of them are slow, some of them are fast, and some of them sounds not like music, more like strangled cat. She finally found her favorite and let it play until the end. I know I must look like a dork, looking at the box with total curiousness. She must realize it too because she laughed  
  
"Do you really like this, Professor ?"  
  
"huh ? yeah. I like it. . ." What should I call her ? Greanger, Miss Greanger, Hermione ??  
  
". . . Hermione"  
  
She looks startled. I am soo. dumb.  
  
"You can have it then"  
  
"no. It's yours"  
  
"I can have another one from my parents"  
  
"I'm not interested with it"  
  
"But you like it"  
  
"I can but it on my own "  
  
"Just consider it as a gift"  
  
I looks at her and . . . oh no. . . Straight into her eyes. Stubborn as ever eh ? Sev, actually there's a chance tell her now, idiot!  
  
"Thank you Hermione" I said with a smile. Not that evil smile. Really kind smile. Honest.  
  
She smiles too. Sev now!!  
  
I lowered my head . . . god, please, give me some good luck . . . Ok, I'm kissing her . . . Good so far . . .I'M KISSING A STUDENT!! THE OF LOSING YOUR JOB IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Who care?  
  
Thank you. . . she's kissing me back. This feels right. . . Ok sev, put the box down, you don't want to have it broken . . . and pull your head ! She needs Oxygen. I pulled softly and well, I blush. She blushes too. I hope she's not going to slap me . . .  
  
"Why ?" She asks quietly.  
  
"huh ?"  
  
"Why did you kiss me ?"  
  
Simple enough. I love you, truly, madly, deeply. But that doesn't feel right at all. I mean, you can't just said it, right ? You must have some good reason why  
  
Why I love Hermione?  
  
She's clever, she's stubborn, she's masculine, she's alert, she's beautiful. . . she's every good thing in the world I guess.  
  
"Because. . ."  
  
"Severus! Are you in there ?"  
  
Damn you Albus! Why did you always have to ruin my moment ?? Hermione grabbed her wand and turned the light off. She pulled me an covered us with the blanket. No offense but . . . I'm on the top of her now. I gulped but she glares at me, making sure that I keep quite.  
  
"Severus" Albus asks again. I can't feel Hermione's breath. She must be holding it. Albus stays for a minute before sighing and get down from the tree house . Hermione throws the blanket and said "He's gone"  
  
"Thank god" I said quietly. She looks at me and blushed furiously  
  
"Uh sir . . . do you mind. . . you're on the top of me"  
  
I blushed too and quickly stand up. I'm acting like a schoolboy . . .  
  
"Maybe we should go back" I said quietly. Hermione shook her head and said "not before you say me why you ask me that and why did you kiss me?"  
  
I lost control  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"  
  
AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!! DUMB!!!!! DUMB!!!!!! DUMB!!!!!! Severus Kiskadee Snape don't you remember who you are ?? You are 34, a death eater, cold potion master, a total pureblood, have good reputation . . . Now people will send you nasty look about getting fired after falling in love with a student.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asks hopefully.  
  
Eh? You're not going to kill me, Hermione. I blushed and start playing with my fingers. Not able to look her. I muttered yes and well, dead silence.  
  
"Same" She said finally. I glanced at her in disbelieve and said "really ?"  
  
She nodded and I grinned. She grinned back and said "so, wanna go back or stay ?"  
  
"Stay I guess"  
  
~[End]~  
  
Disclaimer : Hermione Greanger, Severus Snape& Albus Dumbeldore belong to J.K.Rowling 


End file.
